


Be Careful What You Wish For

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels all wrong, almost peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ever-neutral: _One minute I’m a little sweetheart / And next minute you're an absolute creep_

“Are you gonna kill me?”

“Mhm. But not yet.”

Elena strokes his cheek and smiles in a way that makes Damon shiver; it's a playful smile, beautiful, bright, candid and open (it reminds him of a delusion he once had). She looks like she's going to say something more, so Damon just leans over her and gives her a kiss; this is the sensation he used to crave desperately, so he doesn't want her to spoil it just yet. Elena giggles into his mouth, but lets him do whatever he wants; she kisses him back, and messes his hair when he moves down to her arms and collarbones. It feels all wrong, almost peaceful, soft skin and feather-like touches, and Damon promises himself that he's going to snap out of this any second now, but Elena starts playing along, so they're both trapped.

It looks a bit like a long-forgotten dream: Damon finds himself lying on his side, his legs splayed, Elena's lips on his chest and her breasts just an inch from his mouth. There is a rhythm he can't quite catch, but it gets easier with every kiss, as Elena's muscles are tensing and her fingers start digging into his skin, and by the time she reaches his stomach everything is familiar, finally; Elena bites his hip and suddenly Damon is wide awake, and so relieved he can hardly breathe.

He bares his teeth just because he can, and Elena laughs out loud. It's a part of the game: she can never be sure it's only a tease, and, to be honest, neither is he.

“Are you gonna kill me?”, asks Damon again before he nestles his head on her leg, and then he lets out a sharp cry, because Elena starts tracing his thigh with her fingernails.

“I don't know. Haven't decided yet.”


End file.
